


The Best Part of You

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, implied alcohol consumption, implied drunkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #99 “You got a cute butt.”Seamus, whilst drunk, admires his boyfriend.





	The Best Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Jay, thanks for picking a pairing and a prompt number!

Seamus and Dean stumble into their apartment, arms around one another’s shoulders. They’re laughing hysterically, so much to the point that their stomachs are hurting. With a few more steps taken, they collapse on the couch. Or at least, Seamus does. Dean bounces off the couch and lands on the floor, face first. Their laughter ceases for a minute, before it gets even louder, stomachs hurting harder.

“Awh, I wish I had my dad’s video camera,” Seamus says through his laughter, arm wrapped around his stomach. He joins Dean on the floor, resting his head on his boyfriend’s back, facing his feet.

Dean props himself up on his elbows, turning his head to look at Seamus. He chuckles, “Are you comfortable?”

“Very.” Seamus lays a hand on Dean’s butt. When he squeezes it, Dean lets out a squeal. Seamus pats it, before saying, “You got a cute butt.”

With a roll of his eyes, Dean moves himself into a sitting position. “C’mon, let’s get changed and order take out. It’s my turn choosing, I’m feeling Chinese.”

“I chose Chinese last time!” Seamus huffs, leaning against the couch. “You have to choose something else, that’s the rule.”

“But I have the cute ass, I should be allowed to break the rules!” Dean huffs.

“Fine, but only this once,” Seamus gives in.

Dean grins. He leans over to Seamus and kisses his cheek, before stumbling up to his feet. “You’re paying.”

“Hey!” Seamus is quick to turn around as Dean leaves the room. “I paid last time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
